


Blow a Kiss, Take it Back

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam fucks like a rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a Kiss, Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty one-shot about Liam.  
> This is one of my first ventures into writing het porn, so your comments and criticism are VERY welcome. Thanks xx

You feel as though someone is watching you from somewhere in the bar and your eyes perk up. You spot him across the room and he is indeed staring at you, eyes dark with a startling intensity. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the guy standing next to him, though that guy is leaning in close and speaking animatedly. But this boy—no, man, of course he is a man, only a man could manage to so successfully fuck someone with his eyes across a bar—is staring at you and looking effortless. He is dressed much more informally than anyone else in the room, wearing a white t-shirt, basic jeans, and some pair of ridiculous boots. He smiles and a part of you collapses inward.

He murmurs something to his friend and crosses the room in a few short strides and you take a deep breath. “Hi there. I’m Liam.”

You introduce yourself in return and he offers to buy you a drink. 

His eyes are dark brown and his face crinkles when he smiles at you. A part of you wants to run your fingers through his short, bristled hair when you realize you’re wondering what he’s like in bed. You probably needn’t wonder.

“Sure.” You both turn toward the bar and he smoothly slips a hand to your lower back. The heat of his palm travels up through your spine and you forget your friends went to the bathroom just a minute ago. This is a very pressing matter, after all. They will understand.

You request a cider, considering you don’t generally drink much. He orders a beer and his hand returns to your lower back. You’re not sure if he’s being presumptuous or confident, or maybe a mixture of both. 

He asks you what brought you out for the night. “Just needed a ladies’ night really,” you say, shrugging. He nods.

“You’re lovely, by the way.”

“I—thank you,” you stutter mildly, ducking your chin down. You can feel his eyes on you.

“Of course.”

“Uh, so what do you do? Job-wise, I mean.” As far as conversation topics go, career seems very safe. Yes, very. Much safer than asking what he’s like in the sack.

“I sing in a band.”

“Wow really? That’s fantastic!”

“Oh? Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “What do you do?”

“I’m an editor, actually.”

“That sounds interesting.” And he does look genuinely interested.

“It’s fine. It does the deed for now,” you reply, ducking your chin again.

“The deed? I see.” He glances down, his lashes brushing his upper cheeks.

You snort out a laugh. “Oh, a dirty mind? Right. I meant that it gets the job done.”

“Sure.” Liam smirks.

“There’s no pleasing you, is there?”

He shrugs, then says, “I’m not that hard to please, really.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“When your friends leave and my friends leave, I’d like to take you home.”

“That clears things up, then.” You nod. “All right.”

He brushes a lock of hair away from your eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He heads back to his group of friends, and a part of you wonders what you’ve just agreed to. He is strangely self-assured and you feel you may have suddenly developed a heart murmur.

Your friends return from the bathroom as Liam returns to where you’re standing. You introduce everyone and pretend to act sad when your friends say it’s time to head home. When you tell them you’ve decided to stick around for a bit, your friends react two ways: one gives you a concerned glance and one winks at you knowingly. You promise to let them know when you’ve made it home safely, and then you bid them goodbye.

Liam leans close and tells you that his friends are calling it a night as well, then he takes a drink of his beer.

“Well then,” you say, smiling despite yourself.

He sits down his nearly full beer bottle and reaches for your hand. You set down your cider and let him lead you out the door. He removes his keys from his pocket. 

“Are you good to drive?”

“I’m fine,” he says before pulling you in close and pushing you against his parked car.

You open your mouth to gasp but then he smiles at you and you notice his lips are heart-shaped. Then he shoves his lips against yours and the world goes dark for a moment and everything feels hot. For that moment, you cannot remember where you are or why you’re there, but you must have done something right. 

You grab his shoulders for leverage as he cups your ass with one hand, pressing his chest against yours. You move your mouth from his and graze his jaw with your teeth, relishing the ragged sound his breathing makes in your ear.

“Please tell me you live near here,” you whisper against the side of his face, biting his stubbled jaw.

“Something like it.” Liam unlocks the car without either of you pulling away, opening the door with one hand. His other hand is still cupping your ass and you cannot manage to catch your breath. “Come here.” He lifts your ass in the air and you instinctively wrap your legs around him. Then he sits you down on the front seat of the car and runs one hand through your hair. You lean back, separating from him just slightly. “Fuck. I need to calm down before driving anywhere.”

“Can’t…catch my breath,” you shudder aloud, smiling up at him.

“Christ.” He cups one hand to your cheek and plants a kiss on your forehead. “Hold on.” He lifts your legs off of him and turns you forward. You take a deep breath as he gently closes the door.

“Oh god, oh god,” you mutter to yourself as you watch him walk around the front of the car to the driver’s side. You swallow painfully as he opens the door. “Oh god.”

He sits down quickly and turns to look at you. “Can we handle a five-minute drive?” he asks as he put the key in the ignition.

“I guess we’ll see.”

The engine revs and he laughs as the car squeals out of the lot. Your stomach jumps, partly because your breathing’s gone shallow. He fiddles with the radio dial, the headlights, and the heat as you nervously smooth out your skirt.

Liam stops at a red light and pulls you towards him by the back of your neck. He kisses you roughly, biting your lower lip. As the light turns green, he moves his hand from the back of your neck and begins kneading at your thigh. He palms the inside of your leg and you spread your knees apart, moving your body forward in your seat.

He begins teasing you through your panties, placing his fingers lightly against the fabric. You gasp slightly, because of course you do. He had seemed self-assured from the start, but this was more than sexual surety. This was _pride._

 

“Let’s see what can happen in five minutes, then.” He is staring resolutely ahead, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

You have no idea what could happen in five minutes but you feel sure your body might shake apart if you're not careful. But he doesn't seem inclined to be careful, given what he's doing whilst driving—shit, you nearly forgot that he's driving. His touches are distracting, and his fingers are working with a purpose. He moves his fingers in circles against you, pressing harder and harder into the fabric separating his skin from yours.

His fingers work up, down, and circular. You writhe along with the rhythm of his hand. You move up and down instinctively, full of need, as he continues to tease at your clit through your panties. You clutch his bicep harder, digging your nails in hard enough to leave a bruise.

His fingers dip in harder, and your breath goes even shallower. You grind up and down against his string fingers, nearly lost to the world. You are lost to everything except his motion on you, the way he's affecting you, the way your back is arching and your legs are shaking.

A tingle travels up your arms, your heart is beating a riot in your chest, your mind is empty of everything but "yes, more, now, now." You bump up and down without thought, so nearly at completion that you are nearly mad with it. Your body is pulsing. "Any second now," you mutter distantly, unaware of yourself speaking.

For a moment—a long, glorious moment—you are lost to time and place. You squeeze your eyes shut and clamp your thighs around Liam's hand as you coast through the warmth of climax. Every muscle in your body is tense, and you keep clutching Liam's arm as your body relaxes.

"Fuck."

Liam leans toward you and whispers, "Yes please," his lips tickling your ear.

You open your eyes and realize the car isn't moving. The two of you are parked in front of a hotel. You are still clutching Liam's arm and his hand remains up your skirt.

"Are we here, then?" you ask blearily, knowing the questions sounds silly.

"We are," Liam responds, planting a kiss beneath your ear. "Can you walk?"

"Not just yet."

He chuckles and you release his arm. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm not exactly an invalid. Just basking in the afterglow a moment." You take a deep breath and feel your heartbeat slowing slightly. "That was five minutes?"

"Not even."

"Impressive."

"Thanks." He moves his hand from your skirt and removes the key from the ignition. You pull your skirt down hastily. "Ready set go."

You both get out of the car and walk in to the hotel lobby. Liam grabs your hand and steers you to the elevator bank on one side. "You live here?" you ask, staring at the marble walls and large aquariums full of tropical fish.

"At times." You both step into the elevator as its doors open. He pushes the button for the top floor.

"How successful is your band?" you ask as the elevator starts to ascend.

"We make do."

You both wait quietly until the doors open again. Then in one fluid motion Liam hefts you over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, carrying you out into the passageway. You squeal slightly and move your hands to your ass in a futile attempt to pull your skirt down.

“I did say I would carry you,” he points out.

“You made it sound like an option, not a necessity!” you say, laughing with your face pressed against his back. You hear a door unlock and Liam carries you into a hotel suite. Even upside-down, you can tell the suite is beautifully furnished.

He carries you through the sitting room and into the bedroom. He spins you around once before tossing you on the bed, where you bounce unceremoniously with a shrieking giggle.

Liam pulls off his shirt and tosses it across the room onto an armchair. He then grabs a remote and music wafts out from unseen speakers. He bounces onto the bed beside you before pulling you on top of him.

You slide your skirt up, making it easier to straddle him. You sit back slightly, taking your weight off your knees. Liam folds his arms and places them behind his head. With your ass on his lap, you can feel the bulge inside his jeans.

“Hi,” you say, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Hi.” He stares at you intently.

“What?” You tuck your hair behind your ears, wondering what he’s thinking.

“You’re lovely.”

“Thank you. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” You rock back on your heels slightly, grinding into Liam’s cock slightly. “Is that weird?”

He closes his eyes. “For you or for me?”

“Both.”

“Not weird.”

“Thanks for clarifying.” You wiggle side to side, and then you grin down at Liam mischievously when he goggles up at you.

“Jesus. Come here.” He sits up and grabs you by the back of the neck, forcing you downwards and into a deep kiss. Your breasts press against his chest and your hips grind into his again. Again, you get lost in him.

You lose track of time while writhing on top of him. Your hips slide back and forth, and you barely notice your hair falling to one side of your face. Liam’s hand hasn’t moved from the back of your neck. His possessiveness grounds you to him.

With his other hand, he slides your skirt higher up your hips. You unbuckle his belt and undo the top of his jeans, staring him straight in the eyes. A smile plays at his lips as he squeezes your neck gently before letting go.

Then he yanks your top up and off over your head, tangling your hair just a bit as he does so. He pulls your skirt up over your torso and head before tossing your clothing aside. You unzip his jeans, and then you lift yourself up so you can wriggle his jeans off of him and underneath you. You pull them off over his ankles as he kicks gently.

You laugh. Settling yourself back down on top of him, you notice he’s even harder than before. You wiggle again, teasing him, and laugh when he gasps. 

“Cheeky.” He gives you a smirk in return and snakes a hand up your back. Unclasping your bra with just a finger and thumb, he pulls it forward off your arms.

“Popular with the ladies, are we?” you ask as he throws your bra onto the growing pile of clothes.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Ah. That means you practiced undoing bras by…swiping one from the laundry and attaching it to your desk chair?”

“You are a dirty liar,” he responds, slapping your ass. “Punishment will be severe.” He grabs your hips and shifts you both so he is on top of you, straddling you. He stares down at you intently and you laugh, covering your face with your arms.

“No, don’t.” He moves your hands from your face, pinning your wrists against the bed-sheets. “Don’t cover your face.” You close your eyes, smiling slightly. “Stop it, you.” You laugh and keep your eyes closed. "No. Look at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" You throw your eyes open.

"Good." Liam moves your left arm to the side and pins both your wrists together. "Don't move." He leans to one side and pull open a drawer. After rummaging for a moment, he settles himself back on top of you.

He rips open a condom wrapper. "Can I move now?" you ask, wiggling your fingers.

"Why?"

"Wanna help."

He releases your wrists. You take the condom from him and discard the wrapper. "Pants off," you demand, and he removes his boxers. "On your back." He flips over and you straddle him again.

You slip the condom onto the tip of his cock and move down between his splayed legs. You duck your head down and use your lips to roll the condom down to the base of his erection.

“Helpful,” he agrees, arching his back slightly. His breath shudders. “Your turn, then. Off with the knickers.”

“Yes, sir.” You salute and rise to your feet. Standing astride him, you bounce gently. You turn around and shake your ass toward him. He laughs.

“Come on, my girl. Take them off.”

You slip one leg out of your knickers slowly, lingering so Liam can watch. You let the panties slide down your other leg, and then you bend over to slip them off over your foot. You toss them away.

Then you slowly dip your way downward, ending only once you’re kneeling over his hips, your ass facing him. Liam traces his hands down your sides, tickling you gently with his fingertips. Then he grasps your waist and eases you down on top of him. You suck in a breath.

He gently arches up until he is fully inside you completely. “All right?” he whispers into the air behind you.

“Yes.” You swallow. “Just slow for a minute.”

“I know.”

You take your time getting used to the feel of him, feeling full on top of his lap. You suck in a breath and rise slightly on your shins, kneeling higher. “Oh,” you murmur as he moves in and out, as you loosen and tighten around his shaft. You close your eyes.

He maintains a tight grasps on your waist, adjusting to your movements as you speed up. Your heart begins to beat faster as he plants one hand on your ass and snakes the other around your waist. His hand traces his way across your pelvis and then he begins to rub your clit, moving his fingers in circles. You speed up without realizing it, riding the motion of his cock and his hand.

You cast one arm behind you and hold onto his torso, breath hitching and rasping. You belatedly realize he’s sitting up behind you and you mutter, “Oh my god.”

“Keep going,” Liam says in your ear, sounding raw. You balance yourself above him and move up and down quickly, heart continuing to speed up. You feel waves rising and cresting inside you as his fingers circle your clit and his cock thrusts inside you.

“Harder,” you whisper without realizing it. “Harder.”

He chuckles. “Harder? All right, my girl. Hold on.” He pitches forward and grasps you around the middle before flipping you over. You place your hands and knees on the bedspread and brace yourself momentarily. Liam pulls you back closer to him and steadies you both before ramming into you abruptly.

You hiss behind closed teeth.

“That okay?” He has genuine concern in his voice.

“Yes, oh yes,” you breathe, ducking your head down so that your hair falls around your face. “Fuck yes. Yes please.”

“If you wish.”

You have lost the ability to think anything coherently but “fuck, yes, now, Liam, cock, harder.” Your nerve endings are being overrun with sensations. Your hips buck back into Liam’s pelvis and he reaches his arm back in front of you to rub your clit.

His fingers work at you quicker as his dick delves inside you. You moan helplessly and your arms begin to shake. Your hearing has gone weak and your breath is shallow. You feel pleasure rising through your legs and chest and you are cresting again, you are gaining momentum until—

“I want to hear you come this time,” he jeers into your ear, and that’s it. Any resistance you had left is gone and you’re moaning and twitching against Liam’s cock, hand, and chest. You wonder if you might shake apart completely as you orgasm wildly, your body tensing and flexing.

He holds onto you as you coast gently back into the present moment. “That’s my girl,” he murmurs as you catch your breath.

“But you haven’t—” you begin, and he shushes you.

“I know.” He pulls out gently and turns you over, lying you back against the coverlet and moving your head onto the pillows. Then he lifts your legs up and moves his hips to meet your pelvis. You cross your ankles behind his back and clutch your hands onto his biceps, bracing yourself. “There we go.”

He slides into you easily, thrusting slowly at first. Then you both get the rhythm down again and he pumps faster, quiet grunts echoing in your ear. “Oh yeah, just there,” you whisper, thinking you might climax again as he shoves himself inside you with increasing speed, dangerously close to coming himself.

Liam continues to hit that perfect spot inside you, ducking his head down against your shoulder. Your nerve endings fizz as the pressure builds. You close your eyes and crest to another climax, moaning in his ear. His guttural voice dips low and you hitch your hips up to meet his. He groans and writhes over your body faster than you thought possible.

“Come on, pretty boy,” you laugh breathily, sending him over the last ledge. He bites your shoulder and comes with a growl, squeezing your hips tight enough to bruise. 

You both lie there, loosening your tense muscles and catching your breath slowly. Liam removes his teeth from your shoulder and kisses the blossoming bruise lightly. “Might have left a mark with that one.”

“Brilliant,” you say, not minding in the least.

“Oh?”

“All of it. All of it was brilliant. Holy shit.” You expel a breath, moving your hair out of your eyes in the process.

Liam moves off of you and lies down next to you, prone on his back. “Agreed.” You spend the next few moments staring at the ceiling, willing your heartbeat to return to normal. Then you turn on your side and plant a kiss on Liam’s collarbone. He tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear, gracing you with a smile.

“I should shower,” he says with a stretch. “Care to join?”

You nod, then both traipse your way to the bathroom. For the next twenty minutes, you make very little conversation, preferring instead to laugh and casually molest one another. After exiting the shower, Liam gives you an appreciative stare. He hands you a towel as you step out after him.

You begin to dry off your hair, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “So are we going to stay in touch, then?” you ask, feigning a casual tone you absolutely do not feel.

“Oh.” Liam is silent for a moment. “Well I mean I travel a lot, so it’s hard to remain connected and all.”

You shrug. “I understand.” You towel off the rest of your body; really, you aren’t lying. You do understand that this has all the markings of a one-night stand, and you’re not necessarily disappointed. You smile at him in the mirror and return to the suite outside.

Liam follows you out, watching as you search for your bra. Finding it on the sofa you ask, “Will you help me find my top?”

“Sure.”

You both spend moments searching for articles of clothing and you sense that Liam wants to say something. You wait, putting on your knickers and bra.

“Honestly, it’s really complicated. My job.”

Gone is the confidence from before. You sense he feels bad about turning you down, so you give him a reassuring smile.

“How about I just give you my number and if you ever want to use it, you can? No pressure.” You slip your top over your head and step into your skirt as he puts on his jeans.

He nods, looking a little forlorn. “My contract is pretty strict with the travel and such. I don’t get much downtime.”

“Good thing we had tonight then. Seriously, no pressure.”

He hands you his phone and you program your number in before handing it back to him. Glancing down at the screen, he barks out a laugh.

“The Future Mrs. Liam Payne?” he asks, incredulous. “You mean—?”

“Yeah. I know who you are.” 

“But then—why?” he sputtered lightly.

“Because you’re a nice person and I’m not a lunatic. But seriously, no pressure.” You shrug again. “I didn’t realize right away, you know.”

“No?” he asks quietly.

“All I knew at first was that you were the most confident person in the room.”

He gives you a curious smile, then looks down at his phone. He types for a few seconds and you hear your phone buzz. He ducks close to your cheek, placing a kiss by your earlobe.

“See you later, lovely,” he whispers in your ear. “Don’t read it right now.”

“If I wind up in the tabloids, I’m pressing charges,” you say determinedly.

“How sweet you are.” Liam rolls his eyes. But then he smiles.

“I had fun too.” You stand on your tip-toes and give him a hug.

“Bye, wifey.”


End file.
